This invention relates to the preparation of 2-oxazolidinone and ethyleneurea. More particularly, this invention relates to the preparation of 2-oxazolidinone and ethyleneurea by reacting urea with beta-hydroxyethylcarbamate.
Known methods of preparing 2-oxazolidinone include (a) the reaction of a beta-amino alcohol and an alkyl carbonate; (b) the thermal decomposition of N(-2-hydroxyalkyl)-2-hydroxyalkyl carbonates or of 2-aminoethyl carbamates; (c) the reaction of epoxides with organic isocyanates or their dimers; or (d) the reaction of carbon dioxide with ethyleneimine. In addition, known methods of preparing ethyleneurea include (a) heating ethylenediamine with diethyl carbonate; (b) warming an aqueous solution of ethylenethiourea with freshly precipitated mercuric oxide; (c) distilling an aqueous solution of ethyleneguanidine under reduced pressure; or (d) reacting urea with a compound XCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Y, wherein X or Y is --OH, --NH.sub.2, --OCO.sub.2, or a halogen, or wherein X and Y are oxygen.
Both 2-oxazolidinone and ethyleneurea are important intermediates for making other products of special value. However, a method for making both compounds in the same reaction where the reaction can be controlled to selectively provide either as the major reaction product is not known.